oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vykkers Labs (cutscene)
(Open to what looks like a dark, poorly lit hallway. A sign nearby reads VYKKERS PHARMACEUTICALS. A pair of Vykker Interns are pushing a hospital bed down the hallway, with Munch strapped on. We see a brief shot of the interns looking down from Munch's perspective before going to a shot of the Gabbit himself. The view pans around to the top of his head, which has a circle drawn on with the words CUT HERE written down, pointing to the circle. The interns push the bed through a pair of double-doors with the letters R and D, leading into a blinding light. The light obscures the camera, before fading to Munch's perspective again; This time there's a strange Vykker above him with claws poking around. There's a brief shot of a heartrate monitor. Cut to a shot of an array of rusty surgical tools, the Vykker picking the saw. A shot above the Vykker (with Munch out of sight) shows the Vykker bringing the saw down. Munch's perspective; the Vykker has something round and throws it aside. Cut to a shot of a garbage can being struck by the round thing. A rat looks up and runs towards the doors, just as they open as another Vykker enters. This is Irwin.) Irwin: Humphrey? (Getting no answer, Irwin walks down towards the operating area.) Irwin: (Slightly more irritated) Humphrey! (Still getting no response, Irwin irritably enters the area until he is right behind the first Vykker, Humphrey.) Irwin: (Shouting) ''HUMPHEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? (Humphrey turns away from his work to shush Irwin. We see he wears some kind of eyewear.) '''Humphrey:' Sshh! Be nice! You're spoiling my concentration. (Humphrey turns back to Munch, who is struggling. Munch now also has a yellow thing on his head.) Humphrey: Now, hold still, dammit! Irwin: I can't believe it! You're not working on our new and improved fabric softener! (Humphrey stops fussing with Munch to look down before looking up.) Humphrey: You know, you really need to start thinking big. Irwin: WHAT?! That's exactly what you said about your shampoo brightener! (Humphrey turns to face Irwin.) Humphrey: Now, look. That one tested just fine on the Fuzzles! (Zip pan to some nearby cages with Fuzzles; they are balls of fur with eyes and mouths. Zip pan back to the Vykkers.) Irwin: IT BURNED HOLES IN OUR CUSTOMERS' HEADS!! Humphrey: Hmph. No progress without risks. Irwin: Risks?! RISKS?! (Cut to a wider shot including the Vykkers and Munch. Munch is strapped to his chair. Irwin points at Munch.) Irwin: That's the last damn Gabbit there is! Its lungs are worth a fortune! (Cut to the earlier shot of the Vykkers.) Irwin: And you're sticking SONAR in its head!! Humprhey: But do you stop to think WHY I'm sticking sonar in its head?! (Cut to Munch, who looks a bit disoriented with all that's happened.) Munch: (Confused) Sonar? (The metal thing- the sonar- sends out a small bolt of lightning from its antenna. The antenna strikes the heartrate monitor, causing it to flatline. Munch gasps at what must be a sign that his heart has stopped. Humphrey hears the flatline, goes to the monitor, and hits it, starting it back up again. Munch calms down. Humphrey resumes his argument with Irwin.) Humphrey: (Sympathetic music begins playing) ''Think of all those long nights; Us pulling critters out of cages- '''Irwin:' And finding them takes ages! (Sympathetic music dies down) What's that got to do with- Humphrey: WILL YOU JUST, SHUT UP?! Sheesh! Look, you and I spend, what, 20 hours each week catching critters? That's 20 hours a week we could be researching more addictive nicotines, sweeteners, baby food additives, sedatives, laxatives... (As Humprhey is talking about the new products, the camera zip-pans to posters showing those products; The first is for Lung-Busters, the second is for Gum Rot, the third is for Baby Chow, fourth is for Chill Pill, and the last is for Butt-Flo. Back to Humphrey, who pulls down a screen, which shows drawings of traps.) Humprhey: Look, we have traps everywhere, right? (Screen shows Fuzzle getting caught in trap) Humphrey: And when critters get snagged, the trap sends out a sonar beacon, right? Then, we have to drop whatever we're doing and go out, pick 'em up, bring 'em back... (Screen shows a Vykker scooping up the Fuzzle. Screen changes to a picture of what must be Munch, before widening to show arrows pointing from Munch to Fuzzle-in-trap to a Vykker. An arrow then appears from the Vykker to a bag of moolah, with more bags filling the screen) Humphrey: But now, with my sonar-enhanced Gabbit, it finds the traps, it brings the critters to us! (Chuckles) ''More critters, more research, more moolah... (Humphrey sends the screen up.) '''Humphrey:' ...It's flawless! Irwin: Humphrey, I apologize. You are a GENIUS! (The Vykkers snicker over this 'flawless' plan. Something screams off-screen, catching their attention.) Irwin: Oh my! I completely forgot! I left a Fuzzle on the burner! Humphrey: That's disgusting. And they make such a mess... (The two Vykkers leave the room. Fade to Munch looking forlorn, indicating time has passed, when he hears something like squeaking, subtitled at the bottom of the screen.) Voice: Save Us! Please Save Us! (Munch, confused, looks over. Cut to a wider shot showing Munch and the Fuzzles. Cut to a closer shot of the Fuzzles, who were the voice.) Fuzzle: Save Us and We'll Save You! (Munch looks at the camera before shifting his eyes back at the Fuzzles.) Fuzzle: Save Us and We'll Save You! (Munch looks at the Fuzzles directly, intrigued by their offer.) Fuzzle: Use Your Head! (Munch's sonar sparks. Munch looks at the Fuzzles blankly.) Fuzzle: Use Your Head, You Idiot! (Munch concentrates, but is unable to produce much more than a mild discharge.) Fuzzle: Hurry Up You Wuss! (Munch narrows his eyes and tries again, to no avail. He tries again, but still nothing. He tries again, and at this third failure he shakes his head sadly.) Fuzzle: Hurry Up! (Munch tries again. Nothing) Fuzzle: You Can Do It! You Can Do It! (Munch tries again, really straining, and this time he sends out a stream of electricity that zaps one Fuzzle's cage, opening it. The Fuzzle hops out, and Munch looks elated at this new power he has mastered. Munch begins zapping the other cages, releasing more Fuzzles. Once all five Fuzzles are freed, they chew at his binds, allowing Munch to hop out of the chair.) Munch: We gotta get outta here! (Munch and company hop towards the door, only to hear someone coming. The little escapees duck out of sight as an Intern strolls in, humming and occasionally beating the caged Fuzzle he's carrying. The Intern sees the operating chair where Munch should be is empty, and looks aside at where the Gabbit and Fuzzles are gathered. The Intern's eyes narrow angrily. But Munch gets angry too, and points at the Intern.) Munch: Get 'im! (The Fuzzles growl viciously, baring their fangs. Cut to the Intern who looks quite fearful at what's about to happen. the Fuzzles crawl all over him, biting, causing him to drop his cage. Cut to Munch who's eagerly throwing punches in a 'Yeah, give it to him!' kind of way, before looking a bit concerned. Back to the Intern-Fuzzle fight, which ends with the Intern falling over and being dragged away. Cut back to Munch, who the Fuzzles gather around.) Fuzzle: Let's Go! (Munch gives the camera two thumbs' up, while the Fuzzles smile.) Category:Munch's Oddysee Category:Munch's Oddysee Cutscenes Category:Cutscenes